Rex Raptor (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Rex Raptor is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Rex Raptor, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He appears in-game after the player reaches Stage 20 of Duel World (DM) and can be unlocked as a playable character starting at Stage 21. Yellow Gate Keys are required to Duel Rex Raptor at the Gate. The special event Roaring Rex has Rex use different Decks and drop different rewards than usual. Description Biography After the player advances to Stage 20, they will encounter Rex for the first time, who will be taunting Josh in the middle of their Duel. Shortly afterwards, Rex defeats Josh with an attack from his "Two-Headed King Rex", before proceeding to tell the player that his "prehistoric pals are not to be messed with," and that his monsters will lead him to the top of the "kingdom." Until the player defeats Rex for the first time, whenever they challenge Rex to a Duel, he will be mildly surprised and rhetorically ask the player if they want to Duel against his dinosaurs. He goes on to admit that he's impressed by the player's guts in challenging him, but also warns the player that his "prehistoric predators" are "ginormously powerful." Rex then prompts the player to Duel, before declaring, "My Duelin' dinos will tear you to shreds!" Upon Rex's first defeat, he briefly expresses surprise, before attempting to save face by claiming that he only lost because he went easy on the player, despite admitting he had said that he wouldn't. After an awkward pause, Rex swears that he won't let the player win the next time, saying that his dinos won't go extinct again and that the player can't fossilize them forever. After the player redeems their final unclaimed reward for Rex Raptor's Character Unlock Missions, they will encounter Rex again, who brags that he finished second place in the Regionals with his skills - specifically, skills that he'll now use to defeat the player. He then warns the player that if they think of him as a one-trick pony with his dinosaurs, they're making a big mistake, as Rex immediately reveals his "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" card to the player. He chuckles, and claims that he sees the player quaking in their boots. Rex then admits that although "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" isn't a dinosaur, it's as strong as any of them, and that it will stomp the player flat, before he bursts into laughter. Gallery Profile-DULI-RexRaptor.png | Profile Chibi-DULI-RexRaptor.png | Chibi CutIn-DULI-RexRaptor.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-RexRaptor.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-RexRaptor.png | Defeat Unlock Missions Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Roaring Rex Level 30 Level 40 Set Sail for the Kingdom Level 20 Skill: "Dueling Arena: Wastelands" (Begin Duel with the Field Spell "Wasteland" activated.) Level 40 Skill: "Dueling Arena: Wastelands" (Begin Duel with the Field Spell "Wasteland" activated.) Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Rex Raptor reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Rex Raptor, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. When dueling against Level 40 Roaring Rex, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Joey Wheeler *When Rex loses a Duel against Joey Wheeler, he says "I can't believe I lost to this bozo!" ;Weevil Underwood *When Rex wins a Duel against Weevil Underwood, he says "There! I took care of my pest problem!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Rex Raptor Summons "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", a cut-in frame of Rex briefly appears, and he announces "You've never seen a rare card like this before! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Rex declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Inferno Fire Blast!" *When Rex Summons "Tyrant Dragon", a cut-in frame of Rex briefly appears, and he announces "I summon the mighty Tyrant Dragon!" **Most of the time when Rex declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Tyrant Dragon, attack!" *When Rex Summons "Black Tyranno", a cut-in frame of Rex's face briefly appears, and he announces "Stomp on out, Black Tyranno!" **Most of the time when Rex declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Black Tyranno, attack!" *When Rex Summons "Megazowler", a cut-in frame of Rex's face briefly appears, and he announces "This'll kick your butt back to the Stone Age! Go, Megazowler!" **Most of the time when Rex declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Megazowler, Horn Ramming Charge!" *When Rex Summons "Sword Arm of Dragon", a cut-in frame of Rex's face briefly appears, and he announces "See how ya like this card! Sword Arm of Dragon!" **Most of the time when Rex declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Sword Arm of Dragon! Sword Tail Slash!" *When Rex Summons "Crawling Dragon #2", he announces "Go, Crawling Dragon #2!" **Most of the time when Rex declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Crawling Dragon #2!" *When Rex Summons "Gilasaurus", he announces "Let's go, Gilasaurus!" **Most of the time when Rex declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Gilasaurus, attack!" * When Rex Summons "Two-Headed King Rex", he announces "Go, Two-Headed King Rex!" ** Most of the time when Rex declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Two-Headed King Rex, attack! Foot Stomp!" *When Rex Summons "Uraby", he announces "It's chow time, Uraby!" **Most of the time when Rex declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Uraby!" ;Spells/Traps *When Rex activates "Wasteland", he announces "The Field Card, Wasteland, activates!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Spells/Traps *When Rex activates "The Seal of Orichalcos", he announces "Time to get prehistoric on ya.I activate The Seal of Orichalcos, it gives me a Jurassic power boost!" Trivia *Though Rex's signature cards are centralized around Dinosaurs, his strongest monsters (that feature a cut-in frame of himself) tend to be Dragon-Types, such as the "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and "Tyrant Dragon". *Scud, Téa Gardner, Rex Raptor, Mako Tsunami, and Odion, in ascending order, are the characters with the least card-specific dialogue in-game. *Yugi Muto, Mako Tsunami, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, Ishizu Ishtar, Odion, Maximillion Pegasus, Arkana, Espa Roba, Prana, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Syrus Truesdale, and Sartorius Kumar are the characters with the least character-specific dialogue in-game. **The aforementioned characters, excluding Prana, have the average amount of character-specific dialogue a Legendary Duelist possesses. *There are some Legendary Duelists who have special event counterparts: **Joey Wheeler - Super Joey **Rex Raptor - Roaring Rex **Mai Valentine - Elegant Mai **Téa Gardner - Superb Téa **Chazz Princeton - Serious Chazz **Syrus Truesdale - Tardy Syrus **Jaden Yuki - Spunky Jaden **Bastion Misawa - Inglorious Bastion **Yami Yugi - Epic Yami **Ishizu Ishtar - Gravekeeper Ishizu **Odion - Solemn Odion **Maximillion Pegasus - Fantastic Pegasus **Alexis Rhodes - Alluring Alexis **Weevil Underwood - Scheming Weevil *There are some Legendary Duelists who possesses a Skill that allows them to begin a Duel with a specific Field Spell on the field: **Yami Yugi, Arkana, Yubel, Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, Rex Goodwin - Power of Dark **Seto Kaiba - Peak Performance **Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor - Fields of the Warriors **Mai Valentine - Harpies' Hunting Ground **Rex Raptor, Tyranno Hassleberry - Dinosaur Kingdom **Mako Tsunami - Mythic Depths **Bonz - Straight to the Grave **Chazz Princeton - Land of the Ojamas **Sartorius Kumar - Light Barrier **Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel - Neo Space! *There are some Legendary Duelists who share the same signature card, and 3D cutscene for the said card: **Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto - Dark Magician (including its Dark Side of Dimensions counterpart) **Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) - Blue-Eyes White Dragon (including its Dark Side of Dimensions counterpart) **Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) - Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon **Joey Wheeler, Rex Raptor, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - Red-Eyes B. Dragon **Mako Tsunami, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - The Legendary Fisherman **Espa Roba, Joey Wheeler, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - Jinzo **Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel - Elemental HERO Neos, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman **Yubel, Jaden/Yubel - Yubel ***For reasons unknown, the 3D animation cutscene for the Dark Side of Dimensions counterpart of "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" is unavailable for Joey Wheeler (DM) and Rex Raptor. *While Legendary Duelists have their own theme music when a player duels against them, some share the same theme music: **Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tristan Taylor **Téa Gardner and Yugi Muto **Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Bonz **Mokuba Kaiba, The Paradox Brothers, Espa Roba, and Lumis and Umbra **Yami Bakura and Yami Marik **Ishizu Ishtar and Odion **Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson **Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry **Leo and Luna **Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin **Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters